Life's complicated
by JaspersGirlXOX
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri, Hans, Janine, Christian, Adrian, and Abe go on vacation. They run into many obstacles in just 2 weeks, not to mention what happens when they get back! The bond was never broken. Sorry, I suck at summaries. My first Vampire Academy Fan Fiction. Please give it a chance and read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Vampire Academy fan fiction! I am still going to continue with Save my Heart but I have to edit a lot because as I was going through it I noticed a lot of mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Richelle Mead does! She is just nice enough to let me play with her characters. **

* * *

><p>"Come on Lissa, it's just two weeks! I think the court can manage without you for 2 weeks!" I said still trying to convince Lissa.<p>

I have been trying to get her to take a brake and go on vacation for the last 3 weeks. Of course it was always the same answer.

"I can't Rose. Im Queen and I have to be here in case anything happens." She said once again.

This is way harder then I thought it was ever going to be. She just wouldn't budge!

"Come on Lissa! All of us need it! Im sure that all the people here at court will be ok for two weeks." I said.

"Rose, they all count on me. Alot of people already do not accept me as queen with me being so young. What will they think if I run off for to weeks wth my friends? It will just confirm that I am to young to be in charge." She said.

"Yeah but Lissa you are queen! And your doing a great job. They will understand that you just need to get away for a while. I can feel you Lissa. You need this just as much as I do." I said and it was true. I can feel her and she really wanted to get away for a while. Wait, correction she _needed_ to get away for a while.

With her being queen she never gets to spend time with me anymore. Or Christian. Or anyone. She needed this. She is just being stubborn. I think im rubbing of on her.

"Fine. Two weeks! And that's it! But you fo know that there all going to fight me on this right? There all going to put up a fight about me leaving the protection of court. Espicially if we take Adrian and Christian." She said.

"Who cares?" I asked because I didn't.

"Well not you of course." She said and she was right.

"So do you even know where were going?" She asked.

"Of corse I do." I lied.

"Well are you going to tell me or make me guess?" She asked.

"It's a suprise." That should by me some time.

"What?! How am I supposed to know what to pack if I don't even know where were going?" She asked.

"Pack a little bit of everything. I have to go." Go find a place where we can go, I thought.

"Alright. Are you going to tell everyone that we are going on vacation or should I?" She asked.

"I'll do it. Your going to have enough to do with speaking to the concil and everything." I said.

"Thanks Rose. I'll see you later. Love you." and she huged me goodbye.

"Love you too!" I said and then started walking to try and find Dimitri to see if he had any ideas of where we could go.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so your telling me that you actually convinced Lissa to leave court with all of us and go on vacation?" Dimitri asked for what seemed like the millionth time in the last five minutes.<p>

"Yes." I said very annoyed.

He just could not seem to believe that i actually convinced her to leave with us. And with a minimun of guardians.

"Wow. Are you sure that you can't use compulsion?" He asked teasing me.

"I just happen to be really pursuasive." I said.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

Well, theres no reason I couldn't play with him a little bit right?

"_You_ are not going anywhere." I said.

"Really?" He asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Really. This is a girls only trip. With the acception on my dad, Eddie, Hans and Christian." I stated trying to keep form laughing at the look he was giving me.

"And why do they get to go exactly?" He asked.

"Well, my dad obviesly has connections everywhere so if we get into any sot of trouble anywhere he can help us out. Eddie to help guard of corse. Same with Hans. And if it really came down to it Christian can help us protect Lissa with his fire magic if we really needed it." I said.

"Your forgetting something." He said.

"And whats that?" I asked. I was pretty sure I covered everything.

"Why wouldn't I be there to help guard Lissa?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, with Hans, Eddie, Christian and myself with Lissa there is no reason that we would need any extra help." I said with a smirk on my face.

"So your saying if 20 strigoi jumped out at you guys that you, Hans, Eddie and Christian would be able to kill them all. With just the four of you. Actually it would only really be three depending on how good Christian has gotten with his magic." He said.

Wow, he was digging deep. I looked up into his eyes. They held amusement. Of corse he would be able to see right through me. I should have known before I even tried to trick him. He would know that I would not be so stupid as to leave the protection of the court with the queen with only 3 guardians.

"Alright fine. You got me Comrade. Happy now?" I asked.

"Very." He replied and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! The first chapter! I don't know why but this just sort of came to me. I hope you guys like it. So where do you guys think they should go? To be honest I have no idea where I am going to send them. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them in a review! I would love to hear what you think of this story so far!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I realized that I completely forgot to put Adrian in the summary and in the first chapter when Rose and Dimitri were talking. I just want to clarify that we IS going on vacation with them. I will edit the first chapter and the summary as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does she is just nice enough to let me play with her characters.

Here is chapter 2! Reviews make me type faster and inspire me to keep this story going.

P.S: I'm looking for a beta for this story. I'm 13 years old and I understand that most of my audience is adults, so I would need someone who is willing to work with me. Im sorry if my characters sound kind of young.

* * *

><p>We are on our way to Chicago. I don't really know why I choose Chicago. It just seemed like strigoi would not risk coming out with this many people. But you never know with those monsters. They are unpredictable when it comes to things like that.<p>

In the car on our way to the airport it me, Dimitri, my Mother, Hans, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and my father. We all agreed that it was just safer to take one car instead of determining who would ride with the

Queen and who would ride with the other Royal Moroi for protection. This way if we were attacked we wouldn't have to worry who was safe and who was not. Dimitri was of course driving but I got to ride in the passenger side so I was kind of content.

When we were about 10 minutes away from the airport Royals by Lorde staring playing and we all started laughing.

Adrian, and Christian starting singing.

"And we'll never be royal. It don't run in out blood." We were all laughing.

Then Lissa started singing.

"Let me be your ruler. You can call me queen bee. And baby Ill rule. Let me live that fantasy." We were all cracking up laughing, even Dimitri.

When we arrived at the airport we went inside since our flight was not until 11 and it was only 10.

After a long fight with the council, Lissa finally beat them and they had to let her go on vacation with us. It was not so much about leaving, it was that they wanted her to take more guardians with her but of course that was not going to happen. She had the best guardians with her and there was no reason for her to take more with her.

Of course they did not have a choice on letting her go with us because in the end she is the queen and they have to do what she says no matter what they think.

As expected, they threw the whole 'you're too young the rule' thing in her face. But Lissa expected it so it didn't really affect her. After getting into the long fight with the council, she insisted that we go to the airport and take a plane instead of taking one of her private jets. We could take one of those any time. We wanted to get the whole experience on this vacation.

* * *

><p>11 o'clock came before I knew and the next thing you know we are all boarding the plane to go to Chicago.<p>

The plane ride was not that long. But that was probable because I slept the whole time. How could I not with Dimitri's comfy and warm shoulder right next to me. I mean, come on now.

We arrived in Chicago late at night so all of us guardians were taking extra precautions to make sure that our Moroi were safe.

We entered a small little diner to get some dinner because we were all starving. After we ate we were walking to go and get a rental car.

That's when the good ole' Strigoi decided to make an appearance.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading. Just incase you did not see me AN at the top of the page, Adrian IS on vacation with them and I will add him in the summary and the first chapter as soon as I can. So sorry for any misunderstandings. I want to thank you all for reading my story and I love reviews, they make me very happy and they make me write faster! Also, remember that I am looking for a bets. Anyone who is interested let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is chapter 3! Already! Oh my gosh! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns everything. Well, Dimitri Belikov owns my heart but that is beside the point. **

**Reviews make the heart grow fonder!**

**I also still need a beta. Anyone who is interested please PM me. I need someone who is willing to work with me. **

* * *

><p>We all formed a protective circle around the Moroi and me and Dimitri went back to back. There had to be about 10 or so strigoi. A blonde female strigoi tried to punch me in the face but I dodged it and cut her with my stake in the leg. It would not kill her, but it would distract her with the pain. And it did. It distracted her enough for me to be able to stake her in the heart. I looked around. With all of us here and prepared, there were only about 3 strigoi left. I finished off another one and then went to help Hans with the two he was dealing with. We finished them off quickly.<p>

All of the guardians inspected the Moroi to make sure they were ok. They were fine. Of course while we were fighting Lissa not only had all the guardians defending her but Christian had taken a protective stance infront of her ready to fight if we needed him. I had respect for him and how brave he was. His fire magic could really help us if we really needed it.

"Guys, were all fine. How could we not be when we have the best of the best guardians protecting us? Rose, that was awesome!" Said Adrian.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would think us getting attacked by strigoi is cool.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's get going so we can get this car before we get attacked again." I said.

So we started walking. When we got there Hans and Dimitri went in the office with a guy to get us a car. So it was just me, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, my mother, and my father.

Me, Eddie, and my mother were on extra high alert since it was just the 3 of us protecting 4 Moroi. The strigoi attack had gotten us pretty shooken up and we didnt need any accidents to happen. Any strigoi would be happy to get their hands on the queen and that is just not going to happen. After my mother was done scouting out the place and making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary, Eddie left to stand watch at the door.

About 10 minutes later Dimitri and Hans walked out.

"Did you get us a car?" I asked.

Dimitri held up the keys.

"Of course we got a car." He said smirking.

I was so fast and he was not expecting it. I ran up to him and grabbed the keys from him.

"I'm driving!" I shouted.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled and tried to catch me but I was too fast. I ran to the car, jumped into the driver seat and locked the door. When he got to the door he just stood there glaring at me, and then - very reluctantly- walked to the passenger side and hopped in. Everyone else got in too and they were all laughing.

"Im going to get you back for this, Roza." He said.

I smirked and said "I'm looking foward to it."

* * *

><p>When we got to the hotel, we got 2 rooms. Me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and Hans in one room and Eddie, my father and Adrian in the other. We wanted at least 3 people protecting Lissa. We would hve had more, just to be safe but my father and Adrian were still moroi. We couldn't leave them defenceless.<p>

Lissa and I were walking down to the lobby to get snacks. She was going to go alone, but there was no way I was going to let that happen. I could tell through the bond that she was really enjoying herself so far. We have not done anything yet, but just being away was a big break for her.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come, Rose. I am really enjoying myself." She said and smiled at me.

"What are friends for?" I asked.

She laughed.

"I still think you and Dimitri should have gotten a room by yourselves. You guys deserve it with all the hard work that you guys do."She said and frowned.

I groaned. "Really Lissa not this again. Trust me, keeping you safe is way more important. " I said once again.

She rolled her eyes. "I would have your mom, Eddie and Hans guarding me. I would be fine." She said.

"Lissa, your the most important person to everyone. Not just us, but the all the Moroi and Dhampirs. We would not know what to do if we lost you. You need more protection than anyone and we can never be to safe. Plus, dont you want to be in the same room as your best friend on this awesome vacation that I planned for us?" I asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She laughed at me again. "Of course. Thank you Rose. I love you." She said and hugged me.

I smiled and said "I love you too, Lissa."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Chapter 3! Thank you so much to everyone that reviews! They make me so happy! <strong>

**I also still need a beta! Anyone who is willing to work with me. PM me if you are interested please!**

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 already! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything. She is just nice enough to let me play with her characters. **

We all woke up the next morning feeling refreshed.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked them because I honestly have nothing planned out for this vacation.

Lissa looked at me and tried to pretend to be surprised.

"What? You mean you have no plans?" She asked in shock.

"Well, you see I do but I don't think that you guys want to do all the stupid things I want to do so I was figuring that we could all compromise and I will do whatever you guys want to do." I said.

"Really? So you want us to plan the whole day and you will go along with whatever we want to do?" Dimitri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"On second thought why don't we just wonder around town and see what we can get ourselves into." I said and everyone laughed. Even Hans and my mother.

o.O.o

"OH! Let's go in to that store!" Screamed Lissa.

Me, Dimitri, Hans, Eddie and my mother groaned.

"You know Lissa, for someone so small you really have a big mouth." I said.

She glared at me.

"Would you stop complaining?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we please go and go get some lunch? I'm starving." I said whining.

Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian smirked at me.

"When aren't you hungry?" Asked Adrian.

I glared at him. "I'd watch it if I were you. I'm not very nice when I'm hungry."

He looked like he paled a little and Eddie and Dimitri started laughing at me until I glared at them too. They shut up really fast and my mother just sat there shaking her head and my father had a smirk on his face.

"Come on. Let's go and feed Rose." My mother finally said.

"Alright. I guess we can go now but then we have to come back and do some more shopping. There's so much that we haven't even see!" Said Lissa and then she started walking again. We all looked at her shaking our head's. Does this girl every stop?

o.O.o

"So where are we going?" Asked Eddie.

"I have no idea. I don't know what's around here." I said.

"Of course you don't. Why would you have anything planned out?" Dimitri asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I was more worried about getting Lissa to actually going on vacation with us then worrying about what we were going to do when we got here. Plus, isn't it kind of good not to know? It's kind of nice to be surprised." I said and it was true. We had no idea what to expect and it is kind of nice not knowing what we can get ourselves into.

"Yeah, I guess you're kind of right. Good job on even getting Lissa to actually come." Said Adrian.

"Hey Sparky. You have been kind of quiet today. Something on your mind?" I asked.

I was honestly kind of worried about him. He has barley even talked today and has just been kind of sitting back and watching. Usually we can't get him to shut up. I wonder if what Tasha did is finally getting to him. She was the only family he had left and now she is locked up. The thing that surprised me that most is that he has not even tried to go and visit her.

He smirked at me. "Yup. I am perfectly content with watching you scare people."

I laughed and so did Dimitri.

We were still walking and haven't found anywhere to eat.

"Come on! I'm hungry and it's going to be dark in a while. I don't want you guys out here when it is dark." I said.

Their safety is most important on this trip. They come first.

"Oh you're such a worrier. Come on lets go in here." Said Lissa and she stopped and we all walked inside.

The other guardians and I didn't even notice what the name of the place was. We were too busy scoping out the place and checking for any signs of danger. We didn't really know what town or city we were in when we got attacked last night and we don't want to take any risks.

Once we were all done we all sat down at a booth.

"I'm going to go and fix my makeup in the bathroom." Lissa said and started to get up.

"I'm coming with." I said.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "I don't need a babysitter. I will be just fine on my own."

"While I totally believe you, I honestly have to fix my makeup." I said.

I was telling the truth. I did need to fix my makeup but I was also going because there is no way any of these Moroi are going anywhere without at least 1 guardian.

"Ok let's go." She said and she and I started walking to the restroom.

"So what's up with sparky?" I asked trying to come off casual.

"Rose are you actually worried about Christian?" Lissa asked is mock shock.

"Ok you caught me. I'm just kind of worried. Tasha was his only family and he lost her because of me." I said looking down.

Lissa's face softened.

"It was not because of you. He is feeling a little down but he will get over it soon. He does not blame you. He knows that she was wrong for what she did and she need to take responsibility for her own actions."

I smiled. Yup, that's my best friend. Always trying to make me and anyone else who needs it feel better. I seriously think that there is compulsion in her words because I beloved her and she even made me feel a little better.

"Thanks Lissa. I'm sure you being there for him whenever he needs you helps him." I said.

"I know that he is going through a lot. I lost my parents and it was anything but easy. Tasha was like a mother to him." Lissa said.

Lissa looked at me.

"But right now is not the right time for this. Tonight, and every other night on this vacation is about having fun. Got it?" She asked.

I saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

She laughed. "Ok come on lets go back before they start to worry." And we walked back to the table.

**So this is chapter 4! Thanks so much for reading and please review! The feedback gives me inspiration to keep writing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So sorry I have not posted. But guess what? We just got Wi-Fi! We have lived in this house since August and we just got Wi-Fi December 26th. I have been very busy. I hosted Christmas and wanted to make sure everyone had a good time. My birthday was on December 20th and my mother, father and friends threw me a surprise party that I knew nothing about. My brother's birthday was on the 30th and then we went out for New Years to see a movie. Now I am sick and my brother's first Wrestling meet is tomorrow, so I really want to get this chapter done tonight. Everyone please review and tell me how I am doing. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. I just like to play with them!(:**

o.O.o

Once everyone was done eating, we all headed back to the hotel.

When we were walking, I got the feeling. The feeling that I know oh so well. I stopped and once they noticed everyone else did, too. Dimitri looked at me with concern.

"Roza, is everything alright?" just as Dimitri asked I saw a strigoi coming at him at full force.

"Duck." I threw my stake and it spun in the air and hit the stirgoi right in the leg. Of course I knew that it would not kill him but it did make him drop. As soon as he did I ran up to him, grabbed my stake out, and stabbed him through the heart. I could feel all of the other guardians jumping into action also. As soon as I killed that one, Dimitri and I went back to back like we always do. I checked on Lissa and saw that Sparky was trying to hold onto a strigoi with his fire to keep him from getting to Lissa. I hated to do this, but I left Dimitri and went to help him. Once we killed that one, we moved on to the next one. We quickly killed all of them.

"Is everyone alright?" Hans asked after we killed all of them.

There were mutters of 'fine's and 'yeah's' all around.

"Alright, is it just me or is this weird? I understand one encounter with strigoi, but two? Word must have got out that the Queen is here. I don't think we are going to be able to stay here for another week. It's just too risky." I said.

They all looked at me in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. I am not going to risk her life just to have a silly vacation."

"Look, we can figure this all out in the safety of the hotel room. It's getting darker and if you're right and word has got out that Lissa is here, more strigois' won't be far behind." Hans spoke up.

We all agreed. We started walking. I still felt really weird and it seems like we could not get to the hotel fast enough. I made sure to stay close to Lissa, but also stay close to Dimitri. We were a great team.

When we got back to the hotel, we all sat in one room. Hans of course took charge of the situation.

"Alright, so according to Rose, she thinks that the word has got out in the strigoi world that the Queen is here right now. If this is true, it's not good. We need to look in to it some more but if it is true, we are going to have to leave early." Hans said.

There were groans and mutters all around the room.

"There are enough guardians here to protect her. I think we will be fine." Adrian said.

I shook my head. "Hans is right. I know that the strigoi are not really known for their teamwork, but they might not have a problem coming together if it meant getting rid of the Moroi Queen. I am not willing to risk that, along with all the other guardians here. Not to mention what we would have to go through when we got back to court. The people are already mad enough that we took the queen out of the safety of the court."

"She's right." My mother agreed.

"So, when do we leave?" Christian asked.

I looked at Hans and said "Great question."

"Well, if it was up to me I would say we leave tonight. Better safe than sorry. But everyone needs a good night's rest tonight before we head out. But we are leaving first thing in the morning. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded yes when he was done talking.

"Good. Then everyone get a good night's sleep." Then he walked away.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway?" Lissa asked. I could feel through the bond that she is worried.

"Sure."

When we got out into the hallway, I started talking.

"Lissa, everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. You know this." I said.

To be honest, I am surprised that she is even worried. She knows that I would die before I let the strigoi- or anyone else for that matter- hurt her.

"That's not what I am worried about. How do you think that the strigoi knew that I was here? You guys have killed every one of them that we have had an encounter with." She said. I knew exactly where her mind was.

"You think someone in the court is helping them. A traitor." It was not a question, it was a statement.

All she did was nod her head.

"I haven't thought about that. But you're completely right." Then came the feeling.

"Lissa, go inside and tell all of the other guardians that I'm going to need back up."

Lissa ran inside really fast, and I grabbed my stake.

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I know it is short, but I am going to be updating more now -hopefully- since I have WI-FI! **

**Please review! It's why I keep on writing. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews the last chapter! Here is the next! Please continue to tell me what you think! I'm updating from my computers class so feel special! **

o.O.o

As soon as Lissa ran inside, I got ready to face my attacker. I waiter, and finally it came. It was a female strigoi. She must have been very new because her moves were very sloppy. She came at me, going for the obvious kill-which you should never do- but I easily stepped out of her way. The next time she came at me I staked her in the heart.

I waited for back-up to come, but it never did. What was taking them so long? Did they decide that oh, Rose has killed many strigoi on her own before, she will be fine for a while? Because that was not the case. I kept on killing them, but the kept on coming. I had to have killed at least five before they actually came out. Hans, Dimitri, my Mother, and Eddie came out, of course looking ready to fight off anyone and anything to protect the people inside.

"Oh, you decided to come and help me out? Thanks! I'm glad you could find time!" I said sarcastically, me and Dimitri going back to back.

"We had to make sure the Queen and the other Moroi were safe." Hans answered, jumping in to action.

"How's it going Rose?" Dimitri asked, smiling a little.

I didn't look at him when I answered. "Oh you know, same stuff different day." I said, still focusing on what I was doing. I was just that good of a multi-tasker.

Dimitri chuckled and continued on what he was doing. When we were eventually done, there had to be at least 20 strigoi.

"They're getting braver. Coming out into a hotel with humans? No necessarily unheard of, but very rare." Hans said, looking very confused.

"I think that's it. There trying to catch us by surprise. We wouldn't expect that of them." I said, then looked at them a little panicked.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked, feeling panicked and immediately looking for her through to bond.

"She's safe. We hid her in the closet with Christian. We sent Abe and Adrian to the other room to hide in that closet. We knew that the strigoi would find them, but we knew that they would not get through all of us. We hid them so that they could have that sense of security." Hans said.

I understood. It was kind of like when you thought you heard someone come into the house and you hid under the blanket in your bed. You knew that if there really was a killer or burglar in your house and they were coming to kill you, they would not let a blanket stop them. But it made you feel somewhat safe. That's what hiding did for them.

"I need Lissa. I need to see her." I ran inside and checked in the closet. Sure enough, there she was. She was behind Christian. Of course, she did not just have the guardians protecting her, but one of the best fire users ever.

When she saw me, she looked at me with relief.

"Rose! You're ok! I was so worried about you! Are you injured?" She asked, hugging me and then looking me over to make sure that I was ok.

"I'm fine. Another day at work." I said smiling.

"How can you joke about this? You could have died!" Lissa said, looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Please. It's going to take more than some strigoi to kill me." I said, trying to make her feel better.

Lissa was still looking at me with those big eyes of hers, like a little child needing the comfort of a mother. I looked at her seriously.

"Listen to me, Lissa. This is the reality of what I do. What all of us do. Our lives are at risk every day. That is what we train for. Why we train. Were okay." I said, then I pulled her into a hug.

She broke down crying.

o.O.o

After everything has settled down, we got changed and went to bed. Well, I didn't actually sleep. I just laid there looking at the ceiling, Dimitri's arms around me. I checked to see if he was awake.

"Dimitri?" I asked in a whisper.

He was. "Yes Roza?" He asked.

"Something was different about the attack. There were so many of them. If wasn't random. It was planned." I said, even though I figured that he had already figured it out.

"I know Roza." He said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"What are we going to do? I can't stand the thought of Lissa in danger. Or any of them for that matter. She may be the most protected, but she is also the most wanted in the strigoi world. I can't lose her. I just can't." I said, needing to be told that I wasn't going to. I could not. I would not let it happen. She was much too important. To everyone, not just to me.

"We will figure something out. Tomorrow, we will be back in the safety of the court. We will figure out what action to take, when to take it, and how to go about it. I know that you want to just jump in and do whatever you possible can, but we need to be careful about this. This is not just a handful of strigoi, and Lissa needs you. No one can protect her as well as you can." He said, knowing that my mind was running with a million different ways that I can protect Lissa. He was making sure that I didn't do anything stupid.

"I love you." I said smiling. He knew me so well.

"I love you to. Forever." He said.

"Forever." I repeated.

**Ok everyone! Please tell me what you think! Also, I know it is short, but like I said, I wrote this in one computer class! Reviews make me writer faster! And thank you to everyone who has followed and favorite! You guys are the reason I keep writing. **


End file.
